wings_of_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctus
Sanctus, also known as The Broken, The Forgotten. Is the oldest of the four Primordial Entities. He is the most powerful entity in the universe. Shortly after the creation of Heaven and Earth Sanctus would be locked away by his brothers. As the oldest primordial entity he is the the older brother Micheal, Lucifer, and of Gabriel. Biography Early Life Before the universe existed, four beings would exist the four primordial beings Sanctus, Micheal, Lucifer, and Gabriel the most powerful beings in the universe. For about two billion years before the creation of the universe they were only two beings, brothers, Sanctus and Micheal. Together they would create the universe itself in, around this time both Lucifer and Gabriel would come into existence, it is still unclear if Sanctus and Micheal created their two younger brothers. After the creation of the universe the brothers would set themselves to creating life in it. During this time would create many planets including Earth a place where they could experiment with the creation of new life forms, around this planet would be where he and his brothers would chose to create their own realms and around the planet Sanctus would first create the realm of Heaven for the dead to to rest in and a place where they could all meet, discuss, and create new forms of life. The beauty of Heaven would suck in the other primordial beings so much that they would choose to not create their own realms, each wanting to rule it for themselves. After this Sanctus would continue to create realm of The Hallowed Gardens as his own personal residents a realm which it's beauty out shined Heaven. Then creating the first beasts to populate any of the realms in the Lares angelic like beings, alongside Phoenixes and Unicorns. This creation would only serve to create a larger split between Sanctus and his brothers, as he now ruled over the two most beautiful places in creation and was able to create beings of beauty and light unlike his brothers. Caging of Sanctus With the rising tensions between the brothers Sanctus would be requested to return to Heaven from The Hallowed Gardens by his brother Micheal to view his new creation the Angel Uriel, Sanctus would arrive excited to see this new creation. Upon arrive Sanctus would be horrified by the beast that Micheal showed him instead of the Angel Uriel Micheal showed him his creation the Chimera declaring that it's kind would be the heavenly host and help guide the lost and dead souls to their final resting grounds, Sanctus outraged that Micheal would put such a hideous creature as the host of Heaven destroyed the one standing in front of him exploding it breaking it down molecule by molecule even destroying it's soul so it never existed with a snap of his figures and banishing the rest to Earth never able to return to heaven, unable to rest and cursed to travel Earth forever even after death. Micheal had known Sanctus would do this and had planned for it using it as the signal to begin the attack on Sanctus and The Hallowed Gardens. Not wanting to kill their own brother they would have Uriel and the few other angels in existence at the time fire chains into Sanctus' arms and legs restricting him from moving, as Lucifer and Gabriel began spells to weaken Sanctus so they could lock him away in a cage made to hold him forever. Sanctus would be forced into the cage by Micheal and the other brothers continued to weaken him and finish the last enchantments on the cage, Sanctus would snap the magical chains as the cage door closed upon him. Looking at his brothers the last thing he would say before the cage would be sent and buried in the Earth would be his forgiveness for their actions knowing that it was Heaven itself that had caused them to do it. Release from the Cage Sanctus would be released from his cage in the human year 1096, by Byzantine emperor Alexios I Komnenos. After finding ancient Roman and Greek scrolls talking about an ancient being locked away by a being named Micheal, locked away under the city of Athens and how to release him. In hopes that this being would help the Byzantines win the first crusade a wish that Sanctus would grant for the emperor, although it wouldn't work out the way emperor Alexios had hoped. After Release After his release Sanctus would grant wishes to humans traveling around Europe curing people from sickness and granting victory in wars at a cost to person who he made the deal, the price that Sanctus would want would always change, some people would give him their souls, others wealth, and others their children. After his release Sanctus would impregnate a women in 1427 to create the first Elder in Vlad the Impaler. Personality Sanctus is known for his tough, extremely intelligent, sensible, cunning and calculating manner, but also his ruthless and cold personality. Sanctus does have a generally good relationship with his younger brother Gabriel, whom he shaped his whole life to serve him. Although his two other younger brothers Lucifer and Micheal both hate him because of creations, power, and his demanding personality. Speaking Mannerisms - Sanctus will enter crowded conversations with a booming voice demanding respect from the others, he also uses the word "will" when telling people what to do to demand respect. He also takes pauses after people speak against him, allowing them to sit in what they said and allowing him to also think upon what he is going to response with, this never lasts more more then 15 seconds. During these pauses Sanctus makes himself felt by the other being, making them unconformable in what they have done or said. He also declares when meeting will happen demanding when people will see him and making them wait when they do arrive to make them feel less powerful then Sanctus. Sanctus also makes sure he speaks last. Physical Mannerisms - Sanctus is know for invading peoples physical space when someone talks back to him, as a show of force to create fear, and make sure that people do not confront him. Physical Appearance Sanctus when explained by humans is descried as an handsome man standing at about five feet and eight inches, being a muscular man with tanned skin and greenish-brown eyes but they swear that they sometimes would shine a beautiful golden colour, and that he also has short black hair and a five o'clock shadow, and that he is in his mid to late 20's. Powers and Abilities As the oldest Primordial Entity , he is the oldest and most powerful being in the universe. Being far more powerful then almost any other being in the universe well it is unknown who between Sanctus or Micheal is the stronger brother, and excepted by Lucifer and Gabriel that they are equal. Below are abilities that Sanctus Processes. * Nigh-Omniscience - Sanctus has immense awareness of almost everything. This stops at a divine level unable to know what others are planning, such as his brothers plans to remove him from power and cage him away for ever. He is able to know what non-divine beings are planning such as Werewolfs or Humans. He is unable to see the future, this allows him to be tricked but non-divine begins. Because of his almost knowledge of everything it gives him the ability to predict the future to great precision. * Immortality - As an Primordial Entity, Sanctus has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the first being in the Universe , being old then it and creating it alongside Micheal. The excessive passing of time does affect him, like with all divine beings. He is diseases and toxins nor does he require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain him. ** Invulnerability - Sanctus is unaffected to most damage and injury. ** Advanced Regeneration - If Sanctus receives any physical damage not caused by another Primordial Entity, the wound will completely heal almost instantaneously. When stabbed with Uriels sword the wound is gone in a matter of mintues. ** Immunity - Sanctus is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. ** Super Stamina - He does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep * Astral Perception - Sanctus can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. * Astral Projection - Although Sanctus has psychical wings he is able to display a shadow of his wings in a flash of white light to those unable to see the like Humans. * Exorcism - Sanctus is able to with a snap of his figures send any Angel or Demon back to either Heaven or Hell. * Elemental Manipulation - '''Sanctus' mere presence could cause catastrophic changes to the weather and surrounding areas and he could manipulate the elements to cause large scale disasters. ** '''Advanced Terrakinsis - When Sanctus was released mass earthquakes rocked the Earth. ** Thermokinesis - Sanctus can alter temperatures to a drastic degree. ** Advanced Weather Manipulation - He is able to alter the weather to create severe winds and cause hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. ** Electromagnetic Interference '''- When arriving on Earth Primordial Entities release so much power it can cause nations to lose power * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter - Sanctus is a very accomplished fighter, with a unknown time of fighting. * Healing - Sanctus is able to heal physical injuries and restore people to optimal physical health. * Biokinesis - Sanctus can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which he normally uses to inflict harm on his victims, such as to break bones and damage organs. * Precognition - Sanctus can accurately predict the future. * Resurrection - Sanctus is able to resurrect decreased beings. * Super Speed - Sanctus possesses superhuman speed. * Highly Advanced Super Strength - As the most powerful Primordial Entity, Sanctus is endowed with vast amounts of strength. Able to rip apart the most powerful Angels with his bare hands. Able to beat a human to pulp with a strike. * Dream Walking - Sanctus has the ability to enter a person's dreams. * Teleportation - As an Primordial Entity, Sanctus can travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. * Master Swordsmen - Sanctus is a master swordsmen, in fact the deadliest swordsmen in the universe. Causing his younger brother Gabriel to idolize him and his swordsmanship. Weaknesses Traping *'Sanctus' Cage '- being able to trap and hold Sanctus, the cage is able to hold any creature inside forever. *'Blinding Spells '- shown with Lucifers blinding of Sanctus, Primordials are able to be bound to the will of other with very powerful magic. Killing Entities * Primordial Entities '- can kill each other by using primordial weapons they crafted or by using their bare hands to rip each other apart. * 'Death - being a primordial entity himself he is believed that he can the other primordial entities, although no other primordial entities show any fear of him. * The Four Horsemen - being vastly more powerful then the Seraphim it is reasoned that they can kill a primordial entities in the same ways as the Seraphim. * [[Lares|'Lares']] - being more powerful then the Seraphim it is reasoned that they could that used the same method as them to harm or kill a Primordial. * The Seraphim '- are able to kill a primordial entity if they are vastly weakened, or so thought by Micheal when he sent Uriel to kill Sanctus after he was released from his cage. * 'The Princes of Hell - being as powerful as the Seraphim it is reasoned that they can kill primordials in the same way Weapons *'The Micheal Sword '- able to harm primordal beings, seen with it causing a great deal of pain to Sanctus. *'Lucifers Spear' - able to harm primordal beings, and kill them. *'The Holy Lance' - a weapon crafted by humans, able to harm primordal beings, but unable to kill them. Confirmed Creations Creations Sanctus has confirmed creating or others have confirmed as his creations. * Heaven * The Universe (With Micheal) * Earth * Phoenixes * Unicorns * The Hallowed Gardens * Lares Category:Primordial Entity Category:Characters Category:The Hallowed Gardens Category:Heaven Category:Angels